To accelerate data processing, a multi-process/multi-thread concurrency technology is usually used in an analytical database. Even though the number of CPU cores becomes larger, an increase speed of the number of the CPU cores cannot meet a data processing requirement. A common graphics processing unit (Graphics Processing Unit, GPU for short) provides a stronger concurrent processing capability and a larger memory bandwidth, which is applicable to a computing application with high concurrency, intensive computing, and simple control.
In the prior art, in a process of executing a data query instruction by using a GPU, because a size of a Global Memory (global memory, also referred to as a video memory) of the GPU is limited, after a GPU thread is started for each short query, partitioned data corresponding to a query condition needs to be imported into the global memory of the GPU; when there are multiple query conditions, the process is repeated for multiple times; therefore, a query process is very complicated; in addition, a delay for copying data from a memory to the global memory of the GPU is relatively long, thereby greatly lowering efficiency of executing the query instruction by using the GPU.